In commercial navigation application, there is a continuing need for developing low cost, small sized navigation grade gyroscopes. The resonator fiber optic gyro (RFOG) is one gyroscope technology that can satisfy those needs. In the RFOG, a ring resonator is formed using a fiber optic coil and couplers to couple light into and out of the ring resonator in clockwise (cw) and counterclockwise (ccw) directions. At least two input light waves are frequency-tuned to the resonances of the ring resonator in the cw and ccw directions respectively. After measuring the resonance frequencies in the two directions by tuning each input beam to them, the input beam frequencies are compared, and the difference is proportional to the rotation rate of the resonator coil. In an RFOG bias instability is manifested as an indicated rotation rate output even when the gyroscope is not rotating.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods to address RFOG bias instability.